1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of surgical drapes; and more specifically, to surgical drapes for robotic manipulators with provisions for transferring motion to attached surgical instruments.
2. Background
Minimally invasive medical techniques have been used to reduce the amount of extraneous tissue which may be damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Traditional forms of minimally invasive surgery include endoscopy. One of the more common forms of endoscopy is laparoscopy, which is minimally invasive inspection or surgery within the abdominal cavity. In traditional laparoscopic surgery, a patient's abdominal cavity is insufflated with gas and cannula sleeves are passed through small (approximately ½-inch) incisions in the musculature of the patient's abdomen to provide entry ports through which laparoscopic surgical instruments can be passed in a sealed fashion.
The laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include a laparoscope for viewing the surgical field and working tools defining end effectors. Typical surgical end effectors include clamps, graspers, scissors, staplers, and needle holders, for example. The working tools are similar to those used in conventional (open) surgery, except that the working end or end effector of each tool is separated from its handle by an approximately 12-inch long extension tube, for example, so as to permit the operator to introduce the end effector to the surgical site and to control movement of the end effector relative to the surgical site from outside a patient's body.
In order to provide improved control of the working tools, it may be desirable to control the instrument with a robotic manipulator. The surgeon may operate controls on a console to indirectly manipulate the instrument that is connected to the robotic manipulator. The instrument is detachably coupled to the robotic manipulator so that the instrument can be separately sterilized and selected for use as needed instrument for the surgical procedure to be performed. The instrument may be changed during the course of a surgery.
Performing surgery robotically creates new challenges. One such challenge results from the fact that a portion of the electromechanical robotic surgical manipulator will be in direct contact with the surgical instruments, and will also be positioned adjacent the operation site. Accordingly, the robotic manipulator may become contaminated during surgery and is typically disposed of or sterilized between operations. From a cost perspective, it would be preferable to sterilize the device. However, the servo motors, sensors, encoders and electrical connections that are necessary to robotically control the motors typically cannot be sterilized using conventional methods, e.g., steam, heat and pressure or chemicals, because they would be damaged or destroyed in the sterilization process.
Another challenge with robotic surgery systems is that a surgeon will typically employ a large number of different surgical instruments during a procedure. Since the number of instrument holders are limited due to space constraints and cost, many of these surgical instruments will be attached and detached from the same instrument holder a number of times during an operation. In laparoscopic procedures, for example, the number of entry ports into the patient's abdomen is generally limited during the operation because of space constraints as well as a desire to avoid unnecessary incisions in the patient. Thus, a number of different surgical instruments will typically be introduced through the same trocar sleeve during the operation. Likewise, in open surgery, there is typically not enough room around the surgical site to position more than one or two surgical manipulators, and so the surgeon's assistant will be compelled to frequently remove instruments from the robotic manipulator and exchange them with other surgical tools.
It would be desirable to provide a way of preventing contamination of the robotic manipulator and allowing quick and reliable attachment of a succession of surgical instruments while maintaining a sterile field.